


See You Later

by AliceStone1



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Insert, Romance, Takes place in the future to them, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceStone1/pseuds/AliceStone1
Summary: (y/n) is a regular teenage girl with a boring life. But that changes when a crazy scientist & a skater boy stumble into it. Will they prove to not be so strange after all?





	

You're name is (y/n) (l/n). It's the year 2015 and you live in (where you live) You are also a high school student that's working pretty hard on getting good grades. Though it's kind of hard to balance the life of a teenage high schooler with the life of a mad scientist along with his best friend. 

Oh, did i forget to mention that you know someone with a time machine? Pretty crazy others might think. Girls you're age would probably spend their free time going to the mall, or going to the beach with their new bikinis (obviously with boys present) or stuff like that. 

But you preferred to spend some quality time with your new best friends. Let me explain it.

*FLASHBACK

You met these strange characters 3 years ago. You're parents weren't at home considering their always busy with business trips and they always leave you alone with your neighbor Ms. Parker.

She's sweet and all, but she can't stay awake more than 2 hours later after she ate dinner. It was 10 p.m. when you heard a crash coming from the back of the house. With impressive stealth skills, you tip-toed through the house. Once you checked that everything was clear, the next thing to check was the garage.

"What the hell am I doing? What's with people always going to the exact same spot where they hear something strange? JUST BACK OFF!" You though while you grabbed a nearby umbrella as your deadly weapon. 

With a deep breath, you opened the door.

To say you were scared was an understandment.   
You simply hit the the strangers in yellow suits with all your might while yelling things like "I AIN'T GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!'" or "ALIENS! DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!" Maybe watching The Walking Dead before going to sleep wasn't such a good idea.  
So many yells and hits later, the 2 figures finally revealed themselves to be normal people. 

One of them was an old man with crazy wild hair, white as the snow and with a very weird expression. And the other seemed to be like a boy probably a little bit older than you.

"Greetings.... I am Dr. Emmet Brown and this here is Marty" the old man introduced himself while grabbing the other boy by his shoulders. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey Doc! I thought we weren't supposed to interact with people of other timelines. What happens with the universe destroying itself and all that stuff?"

"Marty we cannot affect anything here. It IS the future after all! What year is this, miss?" Doc asked you

"Um... 2012?" 

"2012?! Doc I bet am an old man by now!"

You giggled as the 'Marty' guy began to walk in circles asking stuff about how to get back to their era. This was going to be interesting.

*END OF FLASHBACK

Just as you predicted, you're life was turned upside down (sometimes literally) ever since the Doc & Marty came around. Since they're from the past, they can't stay for too long. 

But now, you're home was considered the mane base for all of the wacky experiments that the Doc came up with. Whenever they went in time, they would always stop by for a visit.   
Doc became kind of like the father you never had. 

As much as you respect your dad, he just doesn't spend enough time with you to be considered family. You only saw him like a stranger that lived under your roof. You can't say much about your mom either since she's been dead for 2 years now. 

And at first, Marty was kind of like that big brother figure that you've always wanted. But later on as you grew up, you realized that you were getting a 'little' too attached to Mr.Mcfly 

Right now you're in the kitchen, finishing some final touches with lunch. Everything seems set.

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" you yell. No response. 

You mutter under your breath as you walk to the door that leads to the garage. There, under an old DeLorian model covered in smoke was none other than   
Dr. Emmet Brown himself. 

"Doc, Lunch's ready! Stop working on that and eat something!"

The confused scientist simply waves his hands around while looking for something in his personal tool box.

"Nonsense (y/n) dear! There is no time to waste! Marty and I must have the time machine in top shape for any sort of disaster!"

"Even so, you can't- " 

"Aaand he's not listening anymore" Marty said while walking through the door with a black plastic bag in one hand, and an apple on the other. 

You just stare in confusion at the boy in front of you and then look back to see that, indeed, Doc was back with working at the DeLorian. But after he saw Marty, a smile crept on his face while he came closer to the 2 of you. 

"Good job Marty! Now hand them over"

"Sure thing Doc" Marty says while giving the plastic bag to Doc

"What's in that bag?" You ask

"Parts of course! I told you that the time machine is very tricky. Good news is that I always seem to find everything in this timeline!" Doc says with such joy as a baby in a candy store.

"Wait a minute..." you say as you turned to see Marty munching his apple as quietly as possible. "You're not supossed to go buy stuff without me tagging along! Marty you know that!"

"I know but come on (y/n)! Anyone can go buy some cheap parts at a work shop! I know how things work in this era, thank you very much!"

"Says the boy who discovered Facebook yesterday..." you mutter under your breath

"What was that?!"

"Nothing...

"MARTY!"

You both look in shock at Doc's scream. He's moving the plastic bag up and down like expecting for something else to drop.

"You forgot the screwdriver!"

You only look at Marty from the corner of your eye with a smirk plastered all over your face. As you open your mouth to say something he just says a quick "Lets go" and grabs you from your left arm. You giggle once again.

TIME SKIP...

"Ah! What is this?!" Marty yells while shoving the headphones away

"I told you before, it's Justin Bieber" you say smiling

"Well whatever that is, it's scary. How can you people listen to that?"

"I'm not such a fan of him either. I only like a couple of his songs. And trust me. You may think it's crazy now, but you're kids are gonna love it" You wink and he blushes a little.

"E-Either way, this seems like an interesting era. I wouldn't mind growing up here"

"Well.... it's not THAT great..."

"What do you mean?" You look at him with a small smile and then keep walking

"We have good tec and all, but it doesn't make a difference. With every new discovery in technology, there's always going to be some bad guy who will find a way to harm people with it. Stealing you're identity, frauds, hackers, the list goes on..... But in the 80's, the world wasn't as bad as it is now. You didn't have to put some sort of security on everything to keep you and your family protected 24/7. I wish there was a way to have a better future..... That's the future my mother wanted. Peace."

You never realized that you were crying until Marty began to wipe your tears away with his sleeve. You're mother was still a very delicate topic for you. 

"Sorry.. got carried away.."

"Don't be.... you can have that future you know?"

"Huh?" Marty grabs both of your shoulders to make you face him

"You're future isn't written yet. You can change it into whatever you want. So make it a good one. I'll try the same" He said with that same smile that made you're heart melt.

"Marty.... i-"

"MARTY!" 

You both look once again at the sound of yelling, but this time at the sky , then Doc parking the time machine.

"Marty! We have to go!"

"What?!" "Now!?" You both yelled

"I am terribly sorry, aparently I miscalculated and we were meant to leave today. NOT tomorrow. So we have to go or else we won't catch the time stream!"

"Wait, how did you-?" Marty asked

"Get it running? I used some of your forks, don't ask how"

"But Doc I was just about to....!"

"It's OK Marty. You have to go and that's ok." Marty looked at you with an 'are you sure?' expression on his face. All you did was hug Doc and then him. 

"I'll fight for my future... promise." You whispered and then gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Until next time Old Timer"

Before you could move, Marty grabbed by your waist pulling you closer, a smirk on his face. Yours must have been like a tomato. Then he placed a soft kiss on your lips. You were both in sync for about 5 seconds until he broke away, a smile on his face.

"See ya later Future Girl"

With that both him and Doc vanished into the night sky, nothing but a poof of smoke left behind.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been 50 years ever since...

You did all you could during the time of your young hood. You could die, knowing that you helped a little in the world and also left a legacy to continue your work. And even though Marty hasn't returned, you know that he'll come back. He did say 'see ya later' didn't he?......


End file.
